The Wind and the Spiritual
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: A thief stumbles upon more then she can handle when meeting the ninja, discovering more then she ever thought she would. And it all gets dropped on a girl from the woods, literally. Co-written by TheOrbofFire We do not own Ninjago!
1. Chapter 1

_Caw! Caw!_

The sounds of seagulls could be heard in the background with the sound of rolling waves crashing into the shore of the beach. The sun was out and the sky was a pure shade of blue with no clouds to govern the sky.

"Go long Jay!" called the black-clad teen.

Jay did as instructed and ran a few paces away from his friend. "Throw it! I'm open!" he yelled.

The black-clad teen threw the Frisbee towards Jay. It went a bit too high, but Jay was able to jump up and catch it. "Got it! Ready Zane? Coming at you full throttle!" Jay called to his other friend.

"Bring it! I am fully ready!" Zane answered, bending his knees slightly, to be ready.

Jay gave a crooked grin, before spinning around then throwing the Frisbee as hard, and far as he could. Zane, made a run for it, and was just in time to catch it before it fell into the water.

"Aha! Got it! Get ready Ka-... _Kai_?" the white-clad teen looked around. Kai, their red wearing friend, was not to be seen. Master Wu sat on a beach towel with an umbrella, Nya sitting nearby.

"Have you guys seen Kai?" Cole asked Wu and Nya.

"Yeah, he said he was hungry. He went to the snack bar." Nya motioned to the small shack a little bit back at the edge of the beach.

"And he went without me?" Cole asked offended, "_I get hungry too you know!_"

"Well why not go to the snack bar and be with him?" Nya offered.

"I think I will." Cole said and he went over to the snack bar to meet with Kai. Kai was eating a hotdog as Cole came over to meet him. Kai saw Cole and smiled.

"Oh hey Cole!" Kai greeted.

"So you decide to go to the snack bar without me?" Cole asked offended as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? I was hungry." Kai said shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't know you were hungry too. Do you want me to get you something?"

Cole couldn't help but laugh, "As a matter of fact, yes I do... _Master Wu_..." he said jokingly.

Kai didn't get what he was getting at, at first, but he soon noticed he had a ketchup mustache from his hotdog. Kai hit Cole with a fork before wiping his face with a napkin.

"One more hotdog please." Kai asked the man behind the counter.

"Coming right up..." the man answered.

After a few minutes the man came back with the hotdog in the bun and on a plate. He handed it to Kai who gave the man the change. Cole took the hotdog from Kai and went to put catchup and some mustard on his hotdog.

"I'm amazed none of the Serpentine or Lord Garmadon had attacked yet." Kai said to Cole.

"Yeah. Who knows what they're planning. We better be on guard though just in case. They could strike at any minute." Cole replied.

Suddenly, they heard a scream among the crowd of people that were on the beach. Cole and Kai exchanged glances, "When you said '_could strike at any minute_', you were talking literally..."

Kai sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Forget that, let's just see what's wrong!" They both took off, leaving their hotdogs behind. Except Cole, who quickly ran back to grab his.

A teen girl with waist-length brown hair and brown eyes was at another snack bar on the beach, stealing money from the cash register,"Man this was way too easy." she said with a smirk.

The man behind the counter was hiding behind the grill, "Take what you want! Just don't hurt me!" he whined pathetically.

The girl laughed, and narrowed her eyes, "_Don't mind if I do..._" and she finished stashing money into her bag, then grabbed a bag of chips.

Zane and Jay had already gotten there, before Cole and Kai, mainly because they were closer.

"Hey! _You! _Stop!" Jay said, pointing a finger at the girl.

"You! _Can't!_ Make Me!" she mimicked his voice, and before the two ninjas knew it, she had run past them.

"Let's go!" Zane said and began to pursue after the girl. Jay followed right behind Zane.

"That girl sure can run!" Jay observed. The girl looked over her shoulders and noticed the ninja pursuing her.

"Great, they're after me,"she then looked ahead,"Should have known. Need to hide... but where?" She said to herself. The girl didn't take to an account two more ninja that she was about to run into though.

"Now where did that screaming come from?" Cole asked, looking around.

"I dunno... but it was definitely close by..." Kai answered, looking off to the ocean. Cole then looked down the beach, to see Jay and Zane running at them... actually, it was more like they were chasing someone. And the girl they were chasing, apparently didn't see them.

Cole looked over to Kai, who was directly in the line of fire, "Kai! Look out!" But before Kai or the girl could of done anything, they collided.

* * *

**_Um, new story! YAY! (probably should have done this in the beginning... XD) ANYWAY! REVIEW ME AMIGOS! (or amigas...)_**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl groaned when she felt impact. She grabbed her head with her hand and shook her head to regain her senses. She took notice that she ran into someone and she gasped. She quickly got off of him. Kai managed to pull himself up with the help of Cole. "Okay I didn't see that coming." Kai said as he rubbed his head.

"You okay Kai?" Cole asked Kai.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kai replied.

The girl didn't have time to stick around and chat. She looked behind her and saw that the two from earlier had manage to catch up. She was about to make a run for it, but right in front of her stood an old man with an umbrella, and another girl; Master Wu and Nya.

Master Wu's eyes were narrowed at her, "I think you've cause enough trouble already, young one."That was it. She couldn't get past. This old man seemed to know every move she was going to make,"I suggest you give back the money. And we won't give you up to the authorities." he continued.

That part confused the ninjas; why wouldn't they call the authorities? She was still a thief, correct? Cole, Jay and Zane took her back to the snack bar to return the money, all keeping their eyes on her.

Kai on the other hand, needed to ask his master something, "Master Wu, why did you not want to call the police?"

Master Wu stroke his beard, "There is something special about the girl, Kai... yet, I'm not sure what, though..."

"But what could be so special? She's a thief." Kai insisted.

"That may be true Kai, but people can change." Sensei confirmed.

The girl groaned in annoyance that she had to return the money to the snack bar. "I can't believe I actually got caught." she grumbled as she gave back the money. "Man, what made me get caught?" she mumbled to herself.

Zane, clearly overhearing her grumble said, "Perhaps you had a slight change in your normal, and daily routine?"

The girl looked up at him and glared, "Just buzz off blondie, I wasn't talking to you."

As they walked back to the group, the three ninja's still surrounding the girl and being prepared, Cole wondered something, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

The girl looked around and looked uneasy, she clearly didn't want to give out her name, "_Sherman_..." she lied.

"_Sherman_? Is that even a girl name?" Jay asked doubtfully.

"You can tell she's lying, right Jay?" Cole asked him.

"Pfft, _of course I can tell she's lying._" Jay answered.

Sherman rolled her eyes at Jay. She really didn't want to be here. "Prove it then." Sherman shot back.

"_Wow, what's your problem?_" Jay asked. "I just think that Sherman isn't really your name."

Sherman sighed. "I see no need for you guys to be around me now. I returned the money, can't I just _leave_?" she asked calmly and almost pleading.

Zane paused for a moment, to look at the others, "Well, we would, but I think our master wants us to bring you back..." and he looked over to Master Wu, who was motioning for them.

As the four got back, Master Wu started talking, "Young lady you will travel with us back to our dojo... I have decided to enroll you in ninja training. Your teacher shall be Kai."

"_WHAT?_" Kai and 'Sherman' screamed.

"_But sensei,_" Kai started to object, "She-"

"Kai, trust me..." Master Wu said slowly.

Kai sighed and bowed. "Yes Sensei."

Sherman folded her arms across her chest. "Great. Now I'm stuck with these guys. Just my luck." She grumbled under her breath. She looked at everyone and then sighed.

"Come. We shall begin the training right away."

* * *

Soon, everyone began to leave the beach and return to the dojo. As they arrived at the dojo, one could see Lloyd practicing with a punching bag.

"Oh hey guys!" he said as they walked in, but he then paused and looked at Sherman, "Who's she?"

Jay started, "Her name's Sherman-"

"Just call me Breeze, _okay_..." Sherman said, finally revealing her real name. She seemed a bit annoyed.

"_Breeze_ shall be training with you, Lloyd... _for right now anyway_; we need to start her on a beginners level." Master Wu informed.

Lloyd blinked, and was offended, "Are you... calling me a beginner?"

Master Wu shook his head, "Let me rephrase that... Lloyd, you were last to get out of the 'beginner's stage', so you are one of the best people for Breeze to train with."

"Oh okay." Lloyd said understanding. Master Wu smiled.

"Alright let's get this over with." Breeze said as she approached Lloyd. '_The sooner I do this, the sooner I can leave. At least I hope._' she thought.

"Good luck Breeze." Master Wu said kindly.

Breeze Looked back at Master Wu before nodding her head. "Thanks, _I guess_." she said softly.

Master Wu left the room, as Lloyd rubbed his chin, "Hm... let me see... what should I start you on..."

As Lloyd thought it over out loud, Breeze looked over to see the four ninjas and Nya, watching. Breeze blinked, she kind of wanted to learn without people watching her, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Cole answered cheerfully. Obviously he had missed her sarcasm.

Breeze sighed and rolled her eyes, looking back to Lloyd, "_Think of something yet, kid_?" she asked impatiently.

Lloyd looked up, "First lesson; you can't talk to me like that, I am your master for today."

Breeze glared, "More like you are about to be dead meat..."

Lloyd blinked and gulped, "Anyway... how about we check out how good you are with your punches?"

Breeze smirked. "Sure."

Lloyd nodded. "Alrighty then." he motioned her towards the punching bag. "Let's see how well you can punch the punching bag." he offered.

Breeze went up to the punching bag and went into a fighting stance. She glared at the punching bag. She went and punched the punching bag as hard as she could. The bag shook and flung back on the chain, and then resumed it's stillness again.

"Not bad." Lloyd said, imitating the way Master Wu strokes his beard; clearly he was taking this 'master' business seriously, "But, when you punch, make sure you don't lock out your arm, and that you keep your thumb down."

Breeze sighed and nodded, "Alright..."

"Again." Lloyd said motioning to the bag.

Jay was making fun of Lloyd, mimicking the way Lloyd mimicked Master Wu. Nya elbowed him. When Breeze punched a second time the bag shook harder and more violently.

She was pretty proud of herself, until she heard Kai smirking in the background. He came up beside her, "Okay, look; You need to forget about the form for now and focus on the force."

Lloyd blinked, "But Master Wu says-"

"Not now Lloyd," Kai continued, "Watch-" and in an instant, he spun around and punched the bag so hard, it broke off the chain and slammed into the wall, "That's how you do it." Breeze blinked several times, amazed. She was speechless for a few moments.

Kai smirked. "Think you can do that?" He questioned.

Breeze shook out of her shocked state and said, "_Pfft, of course I can do that._ What did you call it? '_The Force'_ or something?"_ 'Maybe... It's not so bad being around these guys. Wait, WHAT? What am I thinking?'_ Breeze thought.

Kai chuckled, "No, not '_The Force_'. Just force. Pure force is one of the strongest forms of spinjitzu."

Lloyd spoke up again, "Nuh uh! Master Wu said that-"

"I said_ not now_Lloyd!" Kai said, trying to push the little boy aside. But, Lloyd was persistent, and he quickly moved in front of Kai.

"Master Wu said I'm suppose to teach Breeze today. _And force isn't the strongest form! It's focus!_"

Kai waved his hand in the air, "Yeah, sure whatever... I was just trying to help. But I'll go, so; _have fun_..." and he started out of the room.

Nya rolled her eyes, and followed her brother as she mumbled, "Ugh... My brother is such a drama queen..."

* * *

**_Well, there will probably be a lot of chapters out soon, considering me and TheOrbofFire have been writing like MANIACS. Lol, review! 8D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Breeze watched as Kai and Nya left. She felt her lips curve into a smile. Lloyd watched Breeze and said, "Okay back to training."

Breeze looked at Lloyd and sighed. "So what next?" she asked.

Lloyd thought for a few moments. "Let's try your kicks?" Lloyd offered.

Breeze nodded. "Sure okay. And if I can ask, what is with this _force and focus_ you guys mentioned?" Breeze wondered.

"Master Wu says that your force and focus must be equal. Your focus, is just basically your form and chi, and does not have anything to do with speed, or strength." Lloyd said, "Your force, is based on speed, agility, power and element."

Breeze blinked, "Um... _element_?"

"Yes, every ninja Master Wu enrolls has an element, or special power so to say..." Lloyd concluded, "_Now about those kicks-_"

"_But wait!_" Breeze interrupted, "I don't have any element! Your master must be mistaken..."

"He's usually right..." Lloyd reassured, "Maybe we should find out if you have a ninja element or not?"

"But how would we find out?" Breeze asked. She was a bit overwhelmed with this information.

Lloyd thought for a few moments. He finally answered, "Well... honestly I have no idea how to find that out..."

Breeze sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter then..."

Cole, Zane and Jay were all still standing in the background. The three ninja's exchanged glances, "Well," Cole started, "There are only so many elements..."

"So, we really just need to bring you to each element... like say for water, we would bring you back to the beach..." Zane continued.

"And for light, we'd just bring you to the most sun shiniest place, then so on." Jay finished.

"Oh okay." Breeze said. She then turned to Lloyd. "Well kid, should we go on a hunt to find this ninja element of mine? You are my teacher for today."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "I guess we could." he answered.

Breeze smiled. "Great, so where to first?" she wondered.

Lloyd blinked, and thought about it, "Well... um... maybe we should see if your element is water? Like Zane said, we could go back to the beach."

Breeze nodded, "Sounds good." A quick thought passed her mind, that maybe she could escape these ninjas while there... but, again, she was slightly enjoying being trained. So after briefly telling Sensei Wu they'd be back, they all headed out the door and to the beach.

* * *

Zane and Kai decided to come with Llyod and Breeze, to help if needed, and observe. Cole was still hungry and wanted lunch, and Jay chose to stay with Nya. Once at the beach, Breeze watched the scenery. It wasn't too long ago that she had stolen the money from the snack bar. She felt a bit uneasy about the memory.

"Okay let's find out if water is your element." Lloyd said.

Breeze nodded and followed Lloyd close to the water. Breeze looked around, trying to find a way to escape the ninja, but she couldn't find none yet. She'd have to wait a bit. She turned to Lloyd.

"So uh, what exactly should I do to summon this element?" Breeze asked Lloyd.

Lloyd shrugged, "I dunno, I wasn't thinking that far..." Kai and Zane chuckled from the background.

Breeze sighed in annoyance, but she then had an idea, "How 'bout I just walk through the water and see if I notice anything... unusual/different?" Her gaze slowly traveled to the forest that bordered the long side of the beach.

Lloyd nodded, "Okay, good idea."

So, Breeze went into the water a little, just so the waves washed up to her ankles. But, as she started walking away through the water, her pace picked up. Suddenly, she was dashing down the beach towards the forest. Lloyd blinked, "Hey! HEY!"

Zane and Kai sprung up from they were sitting and ran after the girl who was entering the woods.

"Hey Breeze! Slow down!" Kai called after her.

Breeze rolled her eyes and pushed herself to go faster. She entered the forest and she tried to lose the ninja. She went further in, and she looked back over her shoulder. She smirked when she saw them far behind. "Finally, I can be alone." Breeze said aloud. She decided to take a little break as she hid behind a tree.

Zane, Lloyd, and Kai stopped as they lost Breeze. "Great, she ran off." Kai said frustrated.

"You would think she was floating on air, by her running so fast..." Zane informed.

Lloyd blinked, "Hey, what if her element was wind?"

Kai shrugged, "We'll never know now... since she ran off..."

"Are only choice now is to search for her..." Zane said.

They all nodded in agreement, and split up, searching high and low for Breeze. Breeze was currently running her fingers through her hair, trying to think of what to do next. Honestly, she was never in the forest much, so, she wasn't completely sure on how to get out. But, her thoughts escaped her, as she heard someone humming, and coming closer.

Breeze quickly climbed into the tree she was leaning on, and hid. Soon, a young woman about her age, with pale orange hair passed by, humming all the way. Breeze raised one eyebrow, as she followed the lady from the tree tops.

The lady continued humming, unaware of someone watching her from the treetops.

_'I wonder what she's doing in a forest?'_Breeze thought as she watched her like a hawk. The ninja continued to search for Breeze, but still had no luck finding her.

_"Breeze!"_Kai called out.

_"Breeze where are you?"_ Lloyd shouted from another area of the forest.

Breeze heard the ninjas calling for her, and she quickly decided to keep moving. But, as she placed a foot on a branch, the branch must have been to weak because it broke from underneath her.

With a scream, she fell-... right on top of the young woman she had been following. The woman was confused and squished, as she managed to push Breeze off her, "Hey! What's your deal?"

Breeze blinked, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you, I'm just-"

Suddenly she heard the voices of Zane and Lloyd;

_"Did you hear that?"_

_ "I most certainly did. Let's find out if that was her..."_

Breeze looked back to the girl, "Do you have a place to hide? Please help me! I'm being chased!"

The girl blinked, and the anger quickly washed off her as she helped Breeze up, "Follow me..." she said as she took Breeze's hand and started running.

* * *

**_It's getting good, isn't it? ^^ Please review my friends!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Breeze sighed, relieved that the girl was helping her out. She was led through the forest, and to the hiding spot.

Zane and Lloyd came to the spot where they heard the scream but saw no one there. Lloyd scratched his head confused, but Zane spotted the broken branch on the ground and examined it.

"Someone was here. My early assessment tells me that someone could be Breeze. She must of fell." Zane explained.

Lloyd blinked, and looked up, "I think I see where the branch broke off from... but..._ it's pretty high up_. Wouldn't she have broken something if she fell from that height?"

"The chance of something like that, is almost definite... but..." Zane studied that ground for a second, "There appears to be more then one set of footprints."

"You mean someone else was here too?"

"Most certain of it..."

Lloyd sighed, "Well, we better follow those footprints..."

Meanwhile, Breeze was looking up at one of the biggest, and widest trees she had ever seen, "Is this where I can hide?"

"Yep, my platform is just past those branches and leaves." Answered the woman.

"Your platform? You come here often?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of my alone place... but, anyway, let's get up there! I think those people that were following you are close behind..." And with that, the woman started up the tree.

Breeze followed behind, and she soon noticed that the tree had little notches in it for your hands and feet, so you could climb up, "By the way, I'm Breeze."

"I'm Yin." Answered the woman.

"Yin. Interesting name." Breeze said.

"Thanks. So why are you being chased ?" Yin asked.

Breeze looked at her, unsure of how to answer. Yin looked at Breeze, waiting for a response.

"I well... Met some people, but all I wanted to do was be alone." Breeze told her. It was the best thing she could explain it to Yin. "They insist on training me and such."

Yin smiled, as they finally climbed up through the canopy, and onto a large wooden platform, "Well, why are they trying to training you?"

"I honestly don't know..." Breeze said with a sigh, "Some old dude thought I had potential or something..."

Yin giggled, "Well, you can stay up here as long as it takes." and she put a hand on Breeze's arm. Breeze could swear, she felt something spread from where Yin touched her, and all of a sudden, she felt as joyful as Yin seemed.

"Thanks..." Breeze said with a smile, "So, why do you come out here, so deep in the woods?"

Yin's happiness seemed to fade slightly, "Oh... Well, I guess... I guess I just feel... lonely..."

Breeze looked around. She could she all the trees tops from where she sat, and could feel the wind brush pass her, "Well... wouldn't it be even more lonely up here?"

Yin shrugged, "It's a matter of perspective..."

"You're right." Breeze nodded.

* * *

The ninja searched, but still couldn't seem to find any trace of Breeze.

"What should we do now Zane? It seems like we'll never find her." Lloyd said.

Zane frowned at the news. "We'll find Kai and return back to the dojo. Sooner or later we'll see Breeze again."

Lloyd nodded slowly. "Alright."

"But still," Lloyd continued, "It's a little weird just to lose _all _trace of her..."

Zane looked back to the pair of footprints, and leaned on a large tree. Little known to him, he was leaning on the exact tree Breeze and Yin were in, "The tracks end here... but there's still no sign. Let's just find Kai..."

Lloyd sighed, "Let's go." and they both took off running to find Kai.

Breeze watched from the canopy, guilt somewhat taking over as Zane and Lloyd left. She sighed. Yin watched as well and then looked over at Breeze. "So they were the ones chasing you?" she asked her curiously.

Breeze nodded. "There should be one more too. But they finally stopped searching for me, now I can relax and do my regular thing."

Zane and Lloyd found Kai. "Did you find her?" Kai asked. Zane and Lloyd shook their heads.

"It's like she vanished." Lloyd explained.

Something then struck Zane, "Vanished... _or climbed!_"

Kai blinked, "_Wha?_"

Zane shook his head again, "No, I mean, we followed the tracks up to this large tree. And that's where the tracks ended."

Lloyd caught on, "And we already found out she was climbing trees from finding that broken tree branch!"

Zane finished, "That means she's in that tree..."

Kai nodded, "Great, then, let's go!"

Zane nodded. "This way."

He, Lloyd, and Kai ran back to the tree where Yin and Breeze were hiding in. Breeze waited awhile, thinking that they have left permanently, and began to climb down the tree. Yin watched Breeze start to climb down.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked somewhat disappointed.

Breeze nodded. "Yeah. The guys have stopped searching for me so I best be on my way. Thanks for allowing me to hide in your tree."

Yin watched Breeze, but then the sounds of running footsteps could be heard. Breeze heard the footsteps and groaned. "Oh snap." she said.

Soon, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai came into the picture and spotted Breeze near the tree.

"Breeze!" they all chorused.

Breeze turned to look at the guys. "Don't you guys know when to quit?" she asked.

"Breeze, why'd you run off like that?" Kai asked with worry.

Breeze blinked, a bit surprised by the worry in his voice. She sighed. "I just want to be left alone, that's all. You all know what I am. Why take the trouble in finding me?" she replied.

"Because you have a special gifting of an element that we need to help you find!" Kai answered, "If Lord Garamadon were ever to find out about you, you'd be kidnapped and killed or worse!"

Breeze blinked and shook her head slowly, "I'm not coming. No matter what you say."

"Please do not bring us to forcing you to come..." Zane said slowly.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to..." Breeze said, and couldn't help but slightly glare. She had quickly climbed back up onto the platform, and turned to Yin, who had been listening and watching the whole time, "Run." she wasn't about to leave her new-found friend.

Yin blinked, "Run? Where?"

Breeze looked across the tree tops, "Across the trees! We need to hurry!"

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! We need to know how you liked it so far! ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

Breeze led Yin away from the ninja and guided her through the canopies of the trees. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yin asked Breeze as they rushed along, careful not to fall.

"Yes, _this is a good idea._" Breeze answered quickly.

Kai, Zane, and Lloyd frowned at this."I can't believe she's making us go after her!" Lloyd said.

"We better catch up to her before she gets herself into trouble." Kai answered as he went to climb the tree and pursue Breeze.

"Not to mention get the person that's with her in trouble..." Zane called over. Kai and Lloyd shot him a questioning look once they all reached the canopy and the platform. Zane simply pointed to Yin, "She has an accomplice..."

Kai and Lloyd looked over at Yin and sighed. "Great now we have to catch a second one." Kai said.

"Better safe than sorry Kai." Lloyd stated.

"Let's go." Zane offered.

So the three ninja went after Breeze and Yin over the canopy. "Let's hope Lord Garmadon doesn't catch them." Kai hoped.

"Hopefully for us my dad doesn't know anything of them..." Lloyd added.

"Well, if we keep jumping from tree to tree, as they are," Kai quickly motioned to Yin and Breeze, "making all this noise, there's no doubt a serpentine or skeleton will hear us."

"Well we better start working on silencing them..." Zane said quickly, as he took his ninja weapon and shot ice at the two girls. The first shot barely missed Breeze, and the second shot hit Yin's foot, attaching her to the tree she was on.

Yin yelped, and bent down, trying to get the ice of her leg. Breeze turned around immediately to help her. Bre knew the ninja would reach them, but as the wind grew around her, she was ready for a fight.

"Ha good aim Zane." Kai praised. "We got one."

Breeze growled angrily as she tried to help Yin out of her difficult situation. "Maybe... you should just go on without me." Yin suggested.

"You crazy? I'm not leaving you. If they want a fight, I'll gladly give them one. I just need to get you out of this..." Breeze said.

Yin turned around quickly to glance at the ninja, "No, _I'm serious Breeze_. If they're after you, you better go!"

"Well I'm serious too..." Breeze said, almost glaring, "And, it's to late for me to go now anyway..." her glare shifted into a smile. Yin smiled back, but, suddenly they heard, "_Ninja-GO_!" and soon saw three small colored tornadoes racing to them. In an instant, they were both surrounded by the ninjas.

Breeze stopped working on the ice, sadly not even able to put a dent in it, and stood straight to face Kai. Kai spoke finally, "C'mon Breeze, we're taking you back to the dojo."

"In your dreams red riding hood!" Breeze growled.

"Don't make us force you!" Kai returned the growl.

Breeze's eyes narrowed, and she smirked, "Looks like you'll have too..." Yin immediately bent down again, digging her pocket knife out of her pocket. If Breeze was going to fight, she was going to help; and honestly, she knew a little martial arts that could get them out of this.

"We're only trying to help you Breeze." Lloyd said.

Breeze rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. I don't need any help from you!" Breeze stated seriously.

"That's it, no more mister nice ninja..." Kai said, as he lunged forward to grab Breeze. Breeze moved and escaped his grip, only to lunge back at him. She actually pushed them both off the branch they were standing on, causing them to fall ten feet before they both were able to grab onto a branch.

Just hanging there, unable to use her hands at the moment, Breeze started to kick at Kai. Kai was able to block and perry a few kicks, but, Breeze obviously knew what she was doing.

Soon, as their grip started slipping, they both swung up to stand on the branch, to settle this. But even though the branch was wide, it still was pretty small to where you had to keep a good balance. That's one thing Breeze wasn't to good at; she knew if she got hit once, she would fall and possibly die.

Meanwhile, Yin was escaping the ice that encased her leg. Unknown to Kai and Breeze at the moment, Yin had took her pocket knife and used it with one quick motion to break the branch Zane and Lloyd were on, causing them both to fall.

Lloyd and Zane easily caught the branches that were near them, which helped them to break the fall.

Lloyd sighed. "That was close. Why can't Breeze see that we're the good guys and want to help her? It's like she's forcing herself away from us or something." Lloyd said as he did his best to hang onto the branch.

Zane thought about it for a moment as he went and pushed himself onto the branch that he hung from. Lloyd was able to get himself onto the branch as well.

"She needs friends." Zane confirmed.

"Friends? Really?" Lloyd asked.

Zane nodded. "We just need to get her to trust us. Make her feel wanted and appreciated."

Lloyd blinked but shrugged. "Well okay. I don't know how good that will do us..."

Breeze and Kai were still going at it and Breeze was swiftly dodging the attacks. "Is that the best you got? Huh even an ant could do better than you." Breeze mocked.

Kai growled. "You're really asking for it aren't you?" he snapped.

Breeze smirked but then sighed, freezing up a bit, "I dunno, sometimes I just feel... Well unwanted... Maybe lost." Breeze confessed as she continued dodging. "I... Never had..." Breeze stopped in mid sentence.

Kai blinked, his anger definitely went down a great deal as he waited for an answer, "You never had _what?_"

"I never had any friends... Or a family..." Breeze answered somewhat sadly.

Kai took a deep breath, and actually worked a slight smile, "I'll be your friend. Not to mention, everyone at the dojo will be like your family."

Breeze stared at him quizzically, was he telling the truth? How could she know he'd actually be her 'friend'? Nodding slowly, she lowered her fists.

"Alright... I'll come back with you all..."

Kai smiled, "Great."

Both of them started down the tree, and just as Kai was about to call for Zane and Lloyd to come, Zane suddenly flung down and landed on the ground beside them.

Kai rushed over to him, as he was sitting up, "Zane! Are you alright?"

"My circuits are a little shaken, but I am alright..." Zane said slowly, standing up, and looking to Breeze, "That friend of yours; she sure has some skill..."

Breeze smiled. "Yeah that's Yin for ya."

"Yin?" Lloyd asked as he came to meet with the others.

"You called my name?" Yin asked as she went to be with everyone.

"Hey Yin,_ I decided to head back to the dojo with them._" Breeze told her friend.

Yin blinked. "You sure you want to? I thought you were trying to get away from them?"

Breeze sighed. "I was yes, but oh I dunno, I guess we came out on the wrong foot. Maybe I could give it another try. Hey! Maybe you can come with us back to the dojo? What do you say?" Breeze offered, but she then looked to Kai, "If that's... alright with you guys?"

Kai looked to Zane, then to Lloyd, "Well, I'm fine with that..." Lloyd mumbled.

"It meets my approval." Zane added.

"Well, then we'll just have to talk it over with Sensei, but it's fine with me." Kai said with a smile to Yin. Yin smiled herself; she knew her aunts wouldn't really notice her missing anyway...

"Alright, I'm in. Let's go!" Yin said with a grin.

Breeze fist-pumped. "Yes!" she cheered. Yin giggled. So the group began to head back to the dojo.

* * *

**_Please review! We need your reviews and support to make it to the next chapter! ^^_**


End file.
